


Let sleeping Ramrods lie (or not)

by 9KLR2



Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cowboyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gil and Rowdy actually getting to be happy and relaxed, Gil is so soft for Rowdy, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Rowdy is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot of Gil and Rowdy waking up together in a hotel room.
Relationships: Gil Favor/Rowdy Yates
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Let sleeping Ramrods lie (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> Random one-shot I've had for ages. Just some fluffy, snuggly Favorowdy to hopefully brighten your day.

The Gil Favor cattle drive had made camp just outside a trail town named Adelina. Both men and beeves were in need of a break, so while the cattle grazed, the drovers got to let loose in town.   
Through some miracle, they managed to not find any new trouble. And even the boss got some much needed time off.   
Specifically, some time off with Rowdy. 

Gil woke as the dawn light filtered in through the window of the hotel room. Rowdy was curled up in the bed beside him, looking for all the world like a hibernating baby bear.   
Gil just lay there for a while, enjoying the clean, soft bed and watching Rowdy sleep. But as the day got older by the minute, Gil resigned himself to the fact they had to wake up and get moving.   
This presented a new problem; getting Rowdy awake and out of his comfy blanket nest.   
Gil supposed he could just yank the covers off him, but he really didn’t have the heart.   
Anyway, it was still early. He had time to wake up Rowdy in a much more pleasant way.   
He moved closer, so Rowdy was in his arms and Gil was half on top of him and started pressing kisses to Rowdy’s lips. Softly at first, them more insistent. After a minute he felt Rowdy start to stir and kiss him back. His arms wrapped around Gil’s shoulders and his soft lips parted to deepen the kiss.   
When they came up for air, Gil had an awake, if a bit breathless, Rowdy beneath him, gazing up at him with heavy-lidded green eyes.   
“Good morning.” Gil said, smiling down at his rumpled lover.   
“Mornin.” Rowdy murmured, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.  
Gil laughed softly at Rowdy’s funny, sleepy face, “Come on, we gotta get up.”  
Rowdy groaned, “Do we hafta?”  
“Well, those beeves ain’t gonna move themselves.”  
“Ugh.” Rowdy groaned again and tried to burrow against Gils chest.   
Gil laughed again and hugged Rowdy a bit tighter. He pressed a kiss against Rowdy’s fluffy blond head and took a deep breath. He hadn’t known it was actually possible for someone to smell like sunshine, but Rowdy did.   
Reluctantly, Gil started untangling himself from limbs and blankets. He’d love to stay put all day to, but they had a deadline to meet and a long way still to go.  
When Gil was out of the bed, Rowdy stretched and propped his head on the pillow so he could enjoy the view that was naked Gil Favor gathering up his clothes. Both his and Rowdy’s clothes were nicely scattered around the room, abandoned wherever they’d fallen the night before. 

As Gil was buttoning his shirt, he turned back and saw Rowdy’s eyes were fluttering closed again. He went back to the bed and nudged his arm, “Hey. Come on, get up. I’ll buy you breakfast.”  
Rowdy’s eyes popped open and Gil laughed. “There’s only two things you’ll willingly wake up for, aren’t there?” He said, sitting on the edge of the bed, “Food and lovin’.”  
Rowdy smirked, “Well, they’re the most important things, aren’t they?”   
Gil nodded, “Can’t argue with that.” He agreed, before leaning forward to give Rowdy a quick kiss. “Now get up. I need coffee.”   
Rowdy caved and pushed the blankets back. The bed was great, but he also couldn’t pass up the chance of breakfast at an actual table.


End file.
